Training Wheels
}} "Training Wheels" is a song by Melanie Martinez featured on her debut album, Cry Baby. On the album, it comes before Pity Party. Melanie posted a snippet for this song on her Instagram on July 30th, 2015. Theme Training Wheels is a love song. "It means he's riding a bike with training wheels, and I want to take them off and go to the next step. I wanna ride a two-wheeler with him," Melanie said in an interview. The training wheels are a metaphor for the relationship going to the next step. In the music video, Melanie took off her skirt while Johnny covered his eyes, which implied what the "next step" meant. Lyrics Note: The line "When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do" in the clean version is "When you call me really dumb for the stupid things I do." Music Video Soap Training Wheels Double Feature The video starts out right after Soap in the double feature. Cry Baby and Johnny are lying down in a forest. Cry Baby stands up. The scene changes to Cry Baby and Johnny. Cry Baby is walking a bike over to Johnny. Then the scene changes back to the forest. Cry Baby is crawling over to Johnny. She pokes him and Johnny wakes up suddenly, startling Cry Baby and causing her to jump back. The scene changes to Cry Baby crossing her arms and patting the seat of the red bike, signaling Johnny to get on the bike. Cry Baby crosses her arms again and grabs Johnny's arm and takes him over to the bike. The scene changes back to the forest. Cry Baby is on the ground and Johnny is standing above her, shushing. Then the scene is back to the bike. Cry Baby signals to Johnny to grab the bike handles. Johnny grabs the handles and she pushes the bike for him to go. Johnny rides around as Cry Baby smiles and twirls around. Johnny stops in front of Melanie. The scene changes back to the forest. Johnny covers Cry Baby's eyes and uncovers them. She looks around and Johnny taps her. He backs away and she stands up. They look at each other. Cry Baby starts shouting and flailing her arms around. Johnny picks her up and she shouts and kicks him. Johnny sets her down and she immediately starts walking away. Johnny grabs her arm and she tries to get away from Johnny's grip. Cry Baby turns back and she and Johnny begin to twirl. Johnny sits down on a rock as the scene changes back to the bike scene. Cry Baby is whispering in Johnny's ear. She gets on the ground with a wrench, to take off the training wheels. The scene changes to the forest. Cry Baby skips around Johnny. Back to the bike scene, where Cry Baby throws the wheels behind her. She smiles at Johnny. At the forest scene, Cry Baby begins pulling down her skirt. Johnny is shown covering his eyes. She crawls over to Johnny and grabs his legs and shakes around. At the bike scene, Cry Baby is pushing Johnny off on his bike. The forest scene flashes, with Cry Baby backing away from Johnny. Then the bike scene, Johnny falls off his bike. It changes back to the forest scene with Cry Baby chasing Johnny. Then at the bike scene, Cry Baby puts a bandage on Johnny's knee. At the forest scene, Cry Baby and Johnny are face to face. They put their hands together. They put a foot on the rock. Johnny leans in, but Cry Baby walks away. The scene changes, showing Johnny back on the bike with Cry Baby's help. Johnny is then shown standing on the rock, looking at her. Then the bike scene, where Johnny is riding the bike. Cry Baby's eyes grow big. Johnny rides his bike towards Her. Cry Baby stands, waiting for Johnny. As Johnny gets closer, she leans in for a kiss. Johnny disappears and Cry Baby falls forward. Finally, it cuts back to the forest scene and shows Cry Baby's eyes shrinking to normal size. Cast * Johnny: Eliseu Junior Melanie Martinez - Training Wheels Trivia *Training Wheels is the only love song on Cry Baby. *Melanie wrote this song in twenty minutes, explaining that it was a difficult experience writing happy major chords. But somehow because of how happy and in love she really was, it came really quick. *The double feature took 4 days to edit. *The story and illustration for this song appears on the 15th page of the Cry Baby storybook, reading: "They rode their bikes so very slow She wanted more as they rode close Unscrewed his training wheels to grow Into a two-wheeled bicycle" Gallery Training Wheels/Gallery Category:Songs Category:Cry Baby Category:2015 Category:Cry Baby Tour Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:Scott Hoffman Category:Babbydaddy